


An Evening at the Office

by cdybedahl



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey is working late. Too late, in Beca's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Beca the Domme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/683930).

When Beca had been waiting in the locked office bathroom for an hour and a half, she called for a pizza. About fifteen minutes later, when the pizza might arrive at any moment, she quietly opened the bathroom door and listened. The only thing she could hear was the soft hum of the ventilation, and in the distance some music. She tilted her head and listened harder, trying to hear what music it was. When she recognized it she smiled. It was her own, one of the mixes she’d done specially for Aubrey.  
Excellent.  
She snuck out of the bathroom, heading for the reception area. It wasn’t hard to walk silently on the law office’s inch-deep carpeting. The corridors were just as deserted as she’d hoped. She hadn’t been quite sure if they would be. There was a possibility that they all were like Aubrey, and the whole office would be full of people even at seven on a Friday night. But apparently Aubrey was, as usual, special.  
The pizza guy was waiting outside the huge glass doors when she got to the reception. He looked irritated and confused until he saw Beca, when a huge smile spread over his face. She opened the door.  
“Hi!” he said. “You order a pizza?”  
“Yeah,” she said.  
“So, office party or something?” he asked.  
His eyes followed the curves of the UPS jumpsuit Beca was wearing. She could see him notice the bits of black leather visible around the base of her neck.  
“No,” Beca said. “It’s just my girlfriend working late.”  
“Oh,” he said.  
She could feel the disappointment oozing off of him. She smiled and handed him a few bills.  
“That’s enough, right?” she said.  
He gave the money a brief look and nodded. He handed her the pizza box.  
“Great,” Beca said. “Thanks. Have a nice night.”  
She closed the door in his face before he could respond.

Aubrey was sitting hunched over her keyboard, papers covering every inch of her desk. A lamp turned the desk into an oasis of light in the dim room. Her fingers flew over the keys, and she was intently focused on her writing. Enough so that she didn’t notice Beca standing in the door with a fairly large satchel hanging from her shoulder.  
Aubrey looked tired. There were beginnings of dark circles under her eyes, expertly masked by makeup. But Beca and Chloe got to see her in the morning before she put the makeup on. Before she had her coffee. Before she put her facade on. Much less often they saw her at night before she went to bed, since she usually came home from work long after her girlfriends had gone to sleep. That she also rose at the same time as, or even before, them said something about the hours she kept. Unhealthy ones. After two weeks of it, Beca asked Chloe if this was normal for Aubrey. Chloe had sighed and said, basically, that yes, it was. That Aubrey simply didn’t know how to stop, and with an open-ended task like a steady job that could get unhealthy.  
“Delivery for Aubrey Posen,” Beca said when it became obvious that her girlfriend wasn’t about to pay her any attention.  
“Just put it down somewhere,” Aubrey said.  
“All right,” Beca said.  
She put the satchel down on the floor.  
“You need to sign,” she added.  
Aubrey held out her hand, still not looking away from the screen.  
“Right,” she said. “Just give it here.”  
Beca couldn’t help smiling. When Aubrey focused on something, she _focused_. Beca took a dog collar from the pocket of the jumpsuit. It was made from leather, dark red without decoration. She put it in Aubrey’s hand. Aubrey frowned and finally looked away from the screen. She did a double take.  
“Beca?” she said. “What are you doing here? And why are you wearing _that_?”  
Beca looked down at the fake UPS uniform.  
“I pretended to be a delivery person to get in,” she said. “It’s from a costume shop.”  
She nodded at the collar in Aubrey’s hand.  
“You said you want to wear that permanently,” she said. “That includes here. So let’s try that.”  
“What, right now?”  
Aubrey looked confused and little irritated.  
“Right now,” Beca agreed. “Because that’s what I choose.”  
Aubrey looked away.  
“You know I’m just an intern here, right?” she said. “That I need to impress them to get a permanent position?”  
“Yes. I’m sure you will. Are.”  
“I can’t be found doing something… controversial.”  
Beca raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t you trust me?” she said.  
“Of course I do,” Aubrey said.  
She took the collar in both hands. Opened it.  
“This is just a bit sudden,” she said.  
Beca unzipped the jumpsuit and pulled it open as far as it’d go. Under it, she was wearing a black leather corset. It was a complicated thing, with many zippers and studs and chains and things. It lifted her boobs up, and had a couple of easily opened buttoned flaps that covered them. There was a panty part on similar principles as well, although that was still hidden by the jumpsuit. Aubrey’s gaze went instantly to Beca’s cleavage.  
“Well,” Beca said. “If you don’t want to play, you don’t have to.”  
Aubrey put the collar around her neck and fastened it. Beca could see a shiver go through her as she let her hands fall into her lap. Beca smiled at her.  
“Well, now,” she said.  
She walked up to the desk and bent down across it, giving Aubrey a good look down her cleavage. Aubrey licked her lips.  
“Now,” Beca said. “I have a question for you. I want you to answer it truthfully.”  
“Of course,” Aubrey said.  
“When did you last eat?”  
Aubrey blinked.  
“What?” she said.  
“When did you last eat?” Beca repeated.  
“I… I had lunch,” Aubrey said.  
“Proper food or something prepackaged from a vending machine?”  
Aubrey looked away.  
“Prepackaged,” she said.  
“When did you last have proper, warm, cooked food?”  
Aubrey mumbled something too silently for Beca to hear.  
“What was that?” Beca asked.  
“Wednesday,” Aubrey said. “The pasta Chloe made for us.”  
“Right,” Beca said. “That’s what I thought. There’s pizza in the break room. Go eat.”  
Aubrey looked confused.  
“Now?” she said. “But…?”  
Beca smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll fuck you all right.”  
She gave Aubrey a quick kiss on the lips.  
“But I’ve also got to take care of you, when you don’t do that yourself,” she said. “So go eat. That’s an order.”  
Some of the tension in Aubrey’s shoulders went away.  
“Yes, mistress,” she said.

The law firm’s break area looked designed and expensive. It mostly consisted of a circular high bar, with suitable high stools placed around its outer circumference. The bar was made from black marble, and the stools covered with black leather. The lamps above the bar were bluish-white halogens. Most of the detail work was chrome. A beautiful blonde in tan jacket and skirt with a nice white blouse and brown pumps made a nice contrast. That she was eating pizza slices barehanded straight from the box fit less well, but you couldn’t get everything.  
“Thank you,” Aubrey said when she’d finished her third slice. “I needed that.”  
Beca was sitting a few barstools away from Aubrey, still wearing the unzipped jumpsuit. The satchel she’d brought with her was on the floor next to her.  
“Thank you what?” she said.  
Aubrey smiled.  
“Thank you, mistress,” she said.  
“Aubrey,” Beca said. “How many permanent positions do they have, and how many of you are competing for them?”  
“Three,” Aubrey said. “There are six of us.”  
“So all you really have to do is to place in the top half?”  
“I guess.”  
“How many hours have you worked this week?”  
“I don’t know,” Aubrey said. “Seventy. Maybe eighty.”  
“And your competitors?”  
“None more than about fifty.”  
“Did it ever occur to you that the firm might prefer employees that manage a healthy work-life balance?” Beca said. “And not someone who’ll be a burnt-out wreck before she’s 25?”  
Aubrey looked down.  
“No,” she said.  
Beca jumped down from her stool.  
“I think somewhere in that clever head of yours, you did,” she said. “That’s part of why you want me to control your life. You can’t slow down, you can’t _stop_ , so you need me to force you to.”  
Aubrey didn’t respond.  
“And you get off on me ordering you around, of course,” Beca said. “Just as much as I get off on doing it.”  
She opened the satchel and took out some rope.  
“I love you,” she said.  
Aubrey looked at her.  
“I love you too,” she said.  
“I can’t stand by and watch you ruin yourself,” Beca said.   
Aubrey looked away again.  
“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’ll try to stop.”  
Beca walked close to her. She stroked Aubrey’s back.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
She buried her fingers in the hair on the back of Aubrey’s head and gently pulled. Aubrey followed along, and Beca pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
“But do you know what?” Beca said after she’d broken the kiss.  
Aubrey’s eyes remained closed, and her lips slightly open.  
Beca put her lips to Aubrey’s ear and nibbled on her earlobe.  
“If you’re a really good girl tonight,” Beca said, “I’m not taking the collar off.”  
Aubrey’s eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look at Beca.  
“For serious?” she said. “I mean, really, mistress?”  
“Hands on your back,” Beca said.  
Aubrey crossed her hands behind her back more or less instantly. Certainly much faster and more enthusiastically than usual. Beca carefully tied them together.  
“Turn around and face me,” she said.  
Again, Aubrey obeyed without hesitation. Beca’s heart was already beating a little faster. She started unbuttoning Aubrey’s blouse.  
“So this is what we’re going to do,” she said.  
She spread the blouse open, pulling it out of the top of the skirt at the same time. Under it, Aubrey was wearing a plain white bra. She hooked her finger under the point where the cups were joined.  
“Is this an expensive one?” she asked. “Or a favorite?”  
Aubrey shook her head. Beca nodded. She bent down to get safety scissors from the satchel.  
“I think you need something to help you remember not work while you’re at work,” she said.  
She slid one scissor blade under the center of the bra and cut it. The cups fell open, baring Aubrey’s breasts. Two more cuts severed the shoulder straps, and a moment later the shreds of the bra hit the floor. Beca dropped the scissors in a jumpsuit pocket and put her hands on the naked tits in front of her. They felt just as delicious as always. Firm and smooth and warm and with two hard nubs poking into her hands. She rubbed the nipples with her thumbs, getting a low moan out of Aubrey.  
“So you’re going to show me around the office,” Beca said, “and we’ll see if we can’t create some memories for you.”  
She moved her hands to Aubrey’s knees, pushing them as far apart as the skirt permitted. She moved them up the insides of Aubrey’s thighs, relishing the feeling of the silky skin. Where the legs joined, she found soaked-through panties.  
“Lift your ass,” she said.  
It took Aubrey a few seconds to manage to her herself into a position where she could put her weight onto the bar by way of her elbows. Beca didn’t mind waiting. Aubrey’s struggles made her breasts jiggle enticingly, and there was also a wet pussy to tease. Which she kept doing for a little while after Aubrey’s hips had risen above the bar stool, just for fun. Then she pulled the panties down as far as possible. Aubrey sank back down and closed her legs, making it possible for Beca to remove the panties entirely. They joined the ex-bra on the floor.  
“Right,” Beca said. “Get down on your feet.”  
She took off her jumpsuit, revealing the leather corset in all its glory. The knee-high shiny black high-heeled boots she was wearing also came into view. Aubrey stared unabashedly at her.  
“I thought I ought to look the part of your dominatrix,” she said. “Just in case one of your colleagues show up.”  
Aubrey’s jacket and blouse had almost fallen shut. Beca spread them open again, pushing them off the shoulders and a little bit down the arms to make them stay open. To top off the look, she attached a leash to Aubrey’s collar.  
“There,” she said. “That’s better. Now you look like a proper office slut.”  
She gave a nipple a hard pinch for emphasis, which got a loud yelp from Aubrey.  
“So, what do you want to show me first?” she said.  
Aubrey blinked a few tears out of her eyes.  
“If you’ll come with me, mistress,” she gasped.

The office was huge, easily twice the size of the living room in the apartment Aubrey, Beca and Chloe shared. The carpet was, improbably, even more lush than in the rest of the office. Paintings hung on the walls, and Beca suspected that they weren’t reproductions. Two whole walls were solid windows, giving an astonishing view of the nighttime cityscape outside. There were several filing cabinets along another wall, as well as multiple floor-to-ceiling bookcases. A huge mahogany desk occupied the center of the room, facing the door. Behind it was a chair that wouldn’t have looked out of place in the evil mastermind’s lair in a James Bond movie. Facing the desk were three visitor’s chairs. They were not nearly as fancy as the chair behind the desk, but still fancier than anything Beca had ever actually sat in. In the corner where two glass walls met, four leather armchairs were placed so all of the people sitting there could enjoy the view.  
“Wow,” Beca said. “The owner’s office, I guess?”  
“Yes,” Aubrey said. “Mr Beauchamp. He’s quite nice.”  
“Does he have anything to do with a lowly intern?”  
“Surprisingly, yes,” Aubrey said. “We get to help deliver the weekly status reports.”  
“Where do you sit, when you do?”  
“At the desk,” Aubrey said. “The stuffed chairs are for Mr Beauchamp’s personal clients.”  
Beca walked around behind the desk, pulling Aubrey with her by the leash.  
“This is a very fancy chair,” she said.  
“Yes,” Aubrey said. “It costs more than your car.”  
Beca looked at Aubrey.  
“I have _textbooks_ that cost more than my car,” she said. “Costing more than my car is really not a high bar.”  
“Fine,” Aubrey said. “That chair costs more than _my_ car.”  
Beca sat down in it. It wasn’t as comfortable as she’d expected. Although that probably was because it wasn’t set up for her. She didn’t know Aubrey’s boss, but it seemed a fair guess that he was considerably bigger than Beca.  
“Please don’t mess with the adjustments,” Aubrey said. “He’ll notice, and he’ll be really angry.”  
Beca pulled at the leash, making Aubrey stumble closer.  
“You won’t be on this side when you give those reports, will you?” Beca said.  
Aubrey shook her head.  
“I’m usually in the middle chair,” she said.  
Beca looked thoughtfully at Aubrey for a few moment, trying to decide what to do with her. She threw a second look at the visitor chairs in front of the desk. No armrests. Excellent. She got up from the chair.  
“Here,” she said, holding up the leash’s handle end to Aubrey’s mouth. Aubrey dutifully took it between her teeth.  
“Go sit in your chair,” Beca said.  
While Aubrey’s back was turned, Beca removed the bottom part of her corset, leaving her naked from the hips down to the tops of her boots. When she looked up after putting the removed leather piece in the satchel, Aubrey was sitting down and staring at her.  
“Like what you see?” Beca said.  
She walked over to stand in front of Aubrey, trying for the sexiest walk she could manage in the high-heeled boots. Which was a lot better than before she joined the Bellas. So at least in that way Aubrey got some return for all the energy she’d spent training them.  
Aubrey nodded, unable to speak with the leash in her mouth.  
“Good,” Beca said.  
She sat down on Aubrey’s lap, straddling her thighs and facing her. Aubrey’s gaze followed her naked sex while she did so. Beca took hold of Aubrey’s hair and forced her head back.  
“You can let go of the leash,” she said.  
As the leash fell, Beca occupied Aubrey’s mouth with a kiss. She kept holding on to her hair, and put her free hand on a naked breast. For a while, she simply enjoyed feeling Aubrey under her, feeling her surrender.  
“You’ve been a bad girl,” she gasped after she finally broke the kiss.  
Aubrey frowned.  
“I’ve done as you asked, mistress,” she said.  
“Tonight, yes,” Beca said. “But the last few weeks? Not so much.”  
She ran a finger along Aubrey’s lips.  
“You say you want to be my slave,” she said. “My property. And you haven’t been taking very good care of it.”  
Aubrey looked away.  
“I’m sorry, mistress,” she said.  
“Will you do better? Eat properly? Get enough sleep?”  
Aubrey nodded.  
“Yes, mistress,” she said.  
“Good,” Beca said. “Although I still think you deserve some punishment for how you’ve been treating yourself. Don’t you?”  
Aubrey nodded again. Beca gave her a quick kiss, then bent down to reach the toy satchel. She held on hard to Aubrey’s breast, to keep from losing her seat. When she pulled herself back up again, a pained grunt escaped the bound woman.  
“Here,” Beca said. “These should do.”  
She held up a foot-long piece of chain with what looked like small pairs of tweezers at each end. Aubrey gave it a nervous look.  
“I looked through the box of toys you and Chloe bought before my time,” Beca said. “It’s full of interesting things. And Chloe said you never even tried most of them. Including these nipple clamps.”  
While she spoke, she teased one of Aubrey’s nipples into hardness. She opened one of the tweezer-like things, put its plastic-covered jaws just behind the nipple proper and let it fall shut. Another expression of pain came from Aubrey, although she still didn’t say anything. Beca adjusted the little sliding metal band holding the clamp shut, closing it as hard as she dared.  
“Does it hurt?” she said.  
“Yes, mistress!” Aubrey gasped.  
“Good,” Beca said.  
She set to work on the other breast, and soon that nipple too was clamped. The chain hung in a nice-looking curve between them.  
“Very pretty,” she said.  
She put her finger at the middle of the chain and pushed down. Aubrey’s entire body twitched, and she drew a sharp breath.  
“Seems like a good way to keep you in line, too,” she said. “And do you know what?”  
Aubrey blinked at her for a couple of moments before she got a “No, mistress” out. Beca licked her cheek before she spoke again.  
“You’re getting me really, really horny,” she said.  
She slid off Aubrey’s lap, took a couple of steps back and jumped up to sit on the edge of the CEO’s desk. She spread her legs wide, giving Aubrey an obviously appreciated view of her moist sex. She ran a finger slowly up her own vulva, shivering slightly at the sensation.  
“Come over here and eat me out,” she said. “If you do well enough, maybe I’ll remove the nipple clamps. Maybe.”  
Aubrey got up from the chair, somewhat unsteadily since she couldn’t use her hands and any sudden moves hurt her breasts. She made her way up to Beca, knelt in front of her and put her mouth to Beca’s pussy without question or hesitation. The first lick sent a flood of pleasure through Beca.  
“Oh fuck yes,” she gasped. “Keep going like that!”  
Which Aubrey did, with enthusiasm and zeal. Beca soon let herself sink back until she lay on the desk, spread legs dangling over the edge. She reached down and ran her fingers through Aubrey’s blonde hair, needing to do something with her hands to keep from touching her clit. She didn’t want to come fast. She wanted Aubrey to make her, she wanted Aubrey down on increasingly hurting knees, with straining neck, tiring tongue and increasingly painful nipples, the mere thought of which giving her pleasure. She didn’t know why treating Aubrey like that made her so very excited, but it did. Liking it so much would’ve made her feel like a total monster if not for the fact that Aubrey obviously got off just as much on having it done to her. Something she _really_ didn’t understand. If someone had treated her tits like she just had Aubrey’s, she’d have punched them in the face. While Aubrey moaned, flushed bright red, cried out in pain and got insanely wet.  
As her excitement rose, her hold on Aubrey’s hair strengthened, and she pulled Aubrey’s face ever harder into her crotch. Aubrey kept licking, although harder and faster as time went on. Until, when Beca was getting _so close_ to coming and making loud incoherent noises, she suddenly sucked Beca’s clitoris into her mouth and not all that gently squeezed it between her teeth. Before she knew what was happening, orgasm ripped through Beca. She screamed and twitched, with only barely enough self control left to manage to let go of Aubrey’s hair before she tore a fistful of it out. As it was, she squeezed her thighs around Aubrey’s head and smashed her heels into Aubrey’s back, pressing her into the desk for a few long breaths.  
Beca lay still, blinking and gathering her wits, for some time before she managed to speak.  
“That was totally Chloe’s move,” she said. “Have the two of you been talking about how to fuck me?”  
“Of course we have, mistress,” Aubrey said. “We want to know how best to please you.”  
Beca sat up.  
“Chloe and I don’t usually do the slave thing,” she said.  
“But she loves you,” Aubrey said. “So she wants you to be as happy as possible.”  
She shouldn’t be surprised that they talked about her. After all, she and Chloe had spent plenty of time discussing Aubrey. Including, if Beca was honest with herself, details about what Aubrey did and didn’t like in the way of sex. Sure, she’d thought about it in an “is this slave thing really sane?” kind of way, but that didn’t really make a difference. It also came down to wanting someone she loved to be happy.  
“Huh,” she said. “Maybe you and I should talk about how to please Chloe.”  
“If you wish, mistress,” Aubrey said. “Did I please you now?”  
Beca looked down at her, still kneeling between Beca’s legs. Her face was glistening with Beca’s juices. Her hair was in disarray. Her jacket and blouse had slid further down her tied-up arms. Even her skirt was wrinkled.  
“Yes,” Beca said. “You did.”  
A smile played over Aubrey’s lips.  
“Stand up,” Beca said.  
With some effort, Aubrey did. Once she was standing, she pushed out her chest toward Beca.  
“Do you want me to take the clamps off?” Beca asked.  
“Yes, please, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
Beca reached out her hand to Aubrey’s left breast, and flicked the nipple hard with her finger. Aubrey cried out, and her knees buckled from the sudden unexpected pain.  
“No,” Beca said. “I like how they look, and how they make you react. They stay on.”  
Aubrey swallowed and blinked tears out of her eyes.  
“As you wish, mistress,” she said.  
“But I think we will get you out of those clothes,” Beca said.  
She jumped down from the desk, leaving behind a wet mark in the shiny surface.

A little while later, Aubrey was wearing nothing except her pumps, her collar, the nipple clamps and the rope around her wrists. Said wrists were now tied in front of her. The leash was attached to the rope, then went down and between Aubrey’s legs back to where Beca was holding it. Beca had made sure it passed between Aubrey’s labia, for maximum effect when she pulled at it. Which, so far, she hadn’t needed to do. Aubrey was walking very obediently down the office corridor.  
“So, what do you want to show me next?” Beca said. “The copier room, perhaps? I think your boobs deserve to be photocopied.”  
“The copier is new model specially for law firms,” Aubrey said. “It stores digital backups of everything that gets copied. The compliance officer, Mr Kline, looks through the logs at the end of every business day.”  
Oops.  
“Ok, scratch that idea,” Beca said. “That guy definitely doesn’t deserve to look at your boobs. Naked or not.”  
The rooms along the corridor were all small glass-walled offices. None of them looked particularly interesting.  
“There is a conference up ahead,” Aubrey said. “It has state of the art teleconference equipment.”  
“Do you spend time there?”  
Aubrey nodded.  
“I sit in on quite a lot of client conferences, taking notes,” she said. “Sometime I also give presentations on background material and research results.”  
“All right,” Beca said. “Let’s have a look.”

The conference room was nowhere near as fancy as the CEO’s office. It didn’t even have windows. What it had was a large conference table with eight chairs down each side and a cable run in the middle, an impressively large screen at one end and a whiteboard at the other. The screen was connected to an electronics rack in the corner. It also had a video camera permanently mounted on top of it. The screen was showing a desktop that Beca knew very well.  
“That’s it?” Beca said. “That’s a state-of-the-art teleconferencing system?”  
“So I’ve been told,” Aubrey said. “It cost fifty thousand dollars.”  
“It’s a Mac with a really large monitor running Skype!” Beca said.  
“There’s a high-quality video camera and some good microphones as well.”  
“Well, OK, then,” Beca said.  
She looked appraisingly at Aubrey’s backside. As much as she could without getting the leash in the way, she walked around and looked at Aubrey from several angles.  
“Does it do that backup thing the copier does?” she asked. “I mean, all that money must’ve paid for _something_.”  
Aubrey shook her head.  
“It’s meant to be usable for deniable conversations,” she said.  
“So if we were to call someone…?”  
“Only we and they would know about it.”  
Beca smiled.  
“Get up on the table,” she said. “Kneel facing the camera.”  
She expected some sort of reluctance. A question, maybe. Possibly even a mild protest. But nothing of the sort came, Aubrey just climbed up on the table. The blind obedience both worried and excited her. To mask her hesitation, she heaved herself onto the edge of the table, took hold of Aubrey’s hair and pulled her into a deep, sloppy kiss.  
“Good girl,” she said.  
She removed the cover to the cable run. As expected, it held power and network sockets. She pulled the leash under a power cable then back up to the rope tying Aubrey’s hands together. When it had enough slack to let Aubrey lift her hands to her navel but no more, she fastened it with a solid knot. The arrangement wouldn’t hold for more than a couple of seconds if Aubrey pulled at it for real, but that wasn’t the point. Right now, it was more of a symbol than a proper restraint. Or a psychological restraint rather than a physical, maybe.  
“There,” she said. “Can you spread your legs a bit more without losing balance?”  
Without answering, Aubrey moved her knees a few more inches out. Beca could see the tips of her labia through the tuft of blonde hair covering Aubrey’s mons veneris.  
“Good,” she said. “Now this is what I want you to do.”  
Beca laid a finger on the chain connecting the nipple clamps, which was enough to make Aubrey let slip a brief hiss.  
“I want you to pleasure yourself,” she said. “Play with your pussy. Finger-fuck yourself, if you want. The only thing is that you may not come and you may not stop until I give you permission. OK?”  
Aubrey licked her lips.  
“Yes, mistress,” she said.  
Her bound hands moved in between her legs. Her eyes fell shut, and a low moan of pleasure escaped her. Beca smiled and gave her ass a squeeze before she moved over to the ridiculously expensive teleconferencing system’s keyboard. She logged out whatever user it used and logged in on her own account. As soon as everything had connected up, she called Chloe.  
“Hey, Beca,” Chloe’s voice said after a few seconds. “What’s up? I thought you’d be with Bree tonight.”  
Aubrey was right in the middle of the picture. All naked, but for collar, rope and chain. Eyes closed, finger sliding in and out of her pussy. In another window, Chloe was looking down out of the picture. Into her textbook, Beca guessed, since her plan had been to stay home and study.  
“I am,” Beca said.  
“Then why are you calling?”  
Chloe looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw Aubrey.  
“Oh,” she said.  
“I thought you might need a break from your studies,” Beca said. “And some entertainment for it.”  
“Good call,” Chloe said. “So I get to watch Bree get herself off?”  
“And I thought you’d get to see her use one of the unused toys you had in that box.”  
Chloe leaned back and smiled.  
“All right,” she said. “Which one?”  
Beca reached into her satchel and took out a green dildo with a suction cup at the back end.  
“Oh, that,” Chloe said. “That was kind of a gag thing.”  
Beca looked at it, then back at Chloe.  
“I could make her gag _on_ it, if you want,” she said.  
Chloe shook her head.  
“Not my kind of thing,” she said. “You know that.”  
“Let’s see if it works as intended, then,” Beca said.  
Aubrey still had her eyes closed, and her hand was moving slowly but steadily. The chain between her breasts swung gently back and forth in time with it. Even though it was just a few minutes since she’d had last come, Beca was getting seriously turned on from watching her. She ran her hand down over Aubrey’s ass.  
“Up a bit,” she said.  
Aubrey turned and looked at her, confusion clear on her face, but she did as she was told. Unable to resist the temptation, Beca slid her fingers along Aubrey’s vulva. She was so very, very wet.  
“Please, mistress,” Aubrey said. “May I come?”  
“No,” Beca said. “Stay still.”  
Aubrey stopped moving. She was still trembling, but Beca doubted she could stop that no matter how much she wanted to.  
“Good girl,” Beca said.  
She smeared some of Aubrey’s juices on the dildo’s suction cup and stuck it to the table right where Aubrey’s sex would be when she lowered herself.  
“Down,” she said. “Slowly.”  
She held one hand on Aubrey’s hip and guided the tip of the dildo with the other, making sure it met its target nice and slow. Aubrey stopped moving when the cold plastic touched her sensitive nether lips.  
“All the way down,” Beca said.  
Aubrey started moving again. More and more of the green cylinder slid in between her stretched labia, until the backs of her thighs were pressed to her calves.  
“Stay like that,” Beca said.  
As fast as she could, she undid the leash from around the power cable. There was a light ramp above the table, which looked sturdy enough to take at least some weight, even if nowhere near a whole person. She threw the leash over it, pulled down on the dangling end until Aubrey’s hands were over her head. She tied the loose end to the rope between her wrists again.  
“Don’t put your weight on it,” she said. “You can move now. Give us a good show while you make yourself come.”  
“You look so hot, Bree,” Chloe said.  
Aubrey started moving, slowly at first and then with increasing vigor until she was almost slamming herself onto the dildo with every stroke. On the screen, an oversized Chloe was biting her lip. From the way she looked and her slight movements, Beca was pretty sure she was also getting herself off.  
“Stop,” Beca said.  
She grabbed hold of Aubrey’s hips at the same time, since she doubted Aubrey had enough attention to spare to hear her. To Beca’s surprise, she stopped instantly on command.  
“Please, mistress,” Aubrey whimpered. “Please let me come.”  
Beca climbed up on the table, reached around Aubrey and undid the clamps from first one nipple, then the other.  
“There,” she said. “Go on.”  
Beca kept her hands on Aubrey’s breasts as she started moving again. There was no slow start this time, she just went straight down as far as she could. She was grunting with every stroke, and she was flushed far down onto her neck. She kept going for a few minutes. Beca could see frustration start creeping into her expression, and her legs were clearly getting tired. Beca moved one hand down from a pretty breast, past Aubrey’s pubic hair and pressed down on her clitoris. The other hand she moved up to Aubrey’s neck, putting a little pressure on her windpipe.  
“Just a little more,” she whispered in Aubrey’s neck. “Just fuck yourself a little more.”  
Aubrey’s movements speeded up again, quickly moving past voluntary movement into lust-crazed crescendo. Beca rubbed harder on her clit, squeezing the flesh between her own finger and the plastic rod inside Aubrey’s vagina. She felt the convulsions rip through Aubrey’s body a fraction of a second before a nearly wordless scream forced its way through her restricted throat. She slammed herself down onto the dildo one final time, and stayed there, shivering, for so long that Beca had time to start feeling worried that something was wrong. But finally she relaxed, limply leaning back into Beca’s embrace.  
“Thank you, mistress,” she whispered.  
Beca untied the leash so Aubrey could lower her hands.  
“Are you OK?” she said.  
Aubrey nodded.  
“I’m fine,” she said.  
“You sure look fine,” Chloe said. “At least one of you guys had better be ready to take care of me when you get home.”  
Beca kissed Aubrey’s cheek.  
“If you ask real nice I may let you borrow my slave,” she said.  
Chloe laughed a little.  
“Oh god,” she said. “I don’t even know what to say to that.”  
Beca grinned at her. Aubrey looked embarrassed, but was smiling.  
“We’ll let you get back to your studies,” Beca said. “See you later.”  
“OK,” Chloe said. “Love you both!”  
She cut the connection.  
Beca and Aubrey sat in silence for a few moments. Beca stroked Aubrey’s hair.  
“Can you get down from the table on your own?” she said.  
Aubrey nodded. Beca gently pushed her upright.  
“Good,” she said.  
She untied Aubrey’s hands, attaching the leash to her collar again.  
“Clean up here, wash the dildo and meet me back in the break area,” she said.  
She got down from the table and left the room without looking back.

When Aubrey came into the break area Beca was sitting on a bar stool. She was still naked apart from corset and boots, and she was turned to look at Aubrey. She was leaning forward, resting her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees.  
“It’s clean, mistress,” Aubrey said, holding out the suction-cup dildo.  
“Put it in the satchel,” Beca said.  
She watched Aubrey in silence as the latter did as she’d been told. When Aubrey stood up again after closing the satchel, she spoke.  
“Is this what you want?” she said. “Having hot kinky sex in places where you probably shouldn’t?”  
“If that’s your choice, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
“No, Aubrey,” Beca said. “When I ask you outright about what you feel, you tell me what you feel. If I can’t trust you to do that, I can’t know if I’m doing right by you. Also, honestly it weirds me out a bit to see you all meek like this. It’s pretty far from the abrasive bitch I met that day at the activities fair.”  
A smile flashed across Aubrey’s face.  
“Yes,” she said. “This is what I want.”  
“Which, more specifically?” Beca said. “Just hot kinky sex, or hot kinky sex in places you shouldn’t?”  
“Not having to decide,” Aubrey said. “Not having to be responsible. Trusting you.”  
Beca frowned.  
“But you weren’t being responsible,” she said. “You were driving yourself into the ground.”  
“I was doing my best,” Aubrey said.  
All traces of the smile were gone.  
Best. Such a short word for such a complicated thing. _Best_ in this case didn’t mean best for Aubrey. Beca knew her well enough to know that. _Best_ meant living up to Aubrey’s father’s impossible demands. _Best_ meant living up to an unreachable ideal, or die trying. Aubrey had been brought up her whole life to do that, taught from before she could read that it was the only acceptable goal. That she would never ever be good enough until she was absolutely perfect. Which she would never be, since she was after all human. What she really needed from Beca was someone to give her another best to aim for. One that wouldn’t destroy her life.  
Beca jumped down from the bar stool and walked up to Aubrey. She stroked her arm.  
“Well, from now on you will do your best to make me happy, right?” she said. “And I won’t be happy unless you are, so you’d better start taking better care of yourself.”  
“Yes,” Aubrey said. “I will.”  
Beca rose up on her toes and planted a quick kiss on Aubrey’s lips.  
“Good,” she said. “Now, what do you think I should do with you right now?”  
Aubrey licked her lips.  
“There’s a flogger in the satchel,” she said. “It’d be a shame if you carried it here in vain.”  
Beca smirked at her.  
“You think so, do you?” she said.  
Aubrey lowered her eyes.  
“Yes, mistress,” she said.  
Beca didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy being whipped. She’d asked Chloe to do it to her a couple of times, so she’d know what it felt like when she did it to her girlfriends. Mostly it had made her feel stubborn and irritated. The warm feeling in her skin afterwards was sort of nice, in a way, but it wasn’t really something that turned her on. Unlike Aubrey, who got incredibly turned on.  
“All right, then,” she said.  
She got the flogger and a piece of rope from the satchel. She bent from the waist doing it, even though it was uncomfortable and impractical, just to give Aubrey a good look of her behind and legs. A little teasing never hurt.  
“Open,” she said, holding the handle of the flogger in front of Aubrey’s mouth.  
Aubrey obediently opened her mouth, and Beca put the handle between her teeth.  
“Hold on to that,” she said. “And give me your hands.”  
Again, Aubrey did as she was told.  
“If you remember,” Beca said while she tied Aubrey’s wrists together, “the plan is to give you some memories here that’ll make it easier for you not to forget life outside work. The office and the conference room were pretty good, I think, but there’s much more to this office than those two rooms. And we don’t really have time to do very many rooms.”  
She tied off the ends of the rope neatly between Aubrey’s hands.  
“On your hands and knees,” she said.  
Beca turned back to the satchel, so she heard rather than saw Aubrey get down into the requested position. From the satchel she got one of the items Aubrey hadn’t chosen, a strap-on dildo. With its harness, and a tube of lubricant. She started putting the harness on.  
“So I had this idea,” she said. “You can’t sit in your room all day. You must be out in the corridors some of the time. So let’s do it there.”  
She turned back to Aubrey. Who was standing there, down on her bare knees and tied-together hands, flogger held in her mouth. Her firm breasts were hanging enticingly from her chest, her hair draped over her shoulders. She was looking at the plastic rod sticking out from Beca’s crotch with an expression Beca couldn’t quite interpret. Which was at least partly due to the black leather handle in her mouth.  
“Give it to me,” she said, holding out her hand.  
Aubrey awkwardly moved to the side and with an effort managed to raise her torso enough to drop the flogger in Beca’s hand. Beca dried the handle off and swung the many strands of the flogger through the air a couple of times.  
“Good girl,” she said. “I think we’ll head back to your office first.”  
She gave Aubrey a hard crack across the back.  
“Get going,” she said.

Aubrey’s progress was pretty slow, with her hands tied together. Which was the point, of course. Beca walked behind her, whipping her at the fastest pace she knew she could keep up for a long time. Various parts of Aubrey were turning red. The skin on her back, buttocks and thighs from repeated impacts from black leather strands. Her face and neck from exertion and pain. The lips of her sex from arousal. And if _being_ flogged didn’t get Beca’s juices flowing, _doing_ it certainly did. The way it looked. The way it sounded. The way it made Aubrey sound. The way Aubrey _looked_. Naked and curvy and sweaty and the skin between her legs glistening wetly… She’d intended to wait longer, but halfway through the first corridor Beca couldn’t contain herself. She hung the flogger from one of the harness buckles.  
“Stop,” she said. “Spread your legs. Head down.”  
She took a few seconds to smear lube generously over the dildo while Aubrey arranged herself, then knelt behind her. She put the tip at Aubrey’s opening, grabbed her hips and none to gently pushed it into her. Aubrey’s back arched and a long moan came from her. Beca paused for a moment, then started enthusiastically fucking her. She slid her hands along Aubrey’s sides, down under her and grabbed hold of her breasts, roughly kneading them. It didn’t take long before Aubrey’s moans become louder and more irregular. Beca kept one hand on a breast, twisting the nipple, and moved the other back to push hard on Aubrey’s clitoris. Which was apparently enough to push her over the edge. With a strangled grunt, Aubrey went rigid. Beca stopped. For a time, all the happened was Aubrey trembling, until she finally relaxed.  
“Thank you, mistress,” she whispered.  
Beca pulled the dildo out of her and stood up. She was still almost painfully turned on. Taking care of that would have to wait. She grabbed the flogger again and gave Aubrey a lash across the buttocks.  
“Get going,” she said.  
Aubrey turned her head and looked up at her, still confused from her orgasm. It took two more blows with the flogger before she started moving. By then she was breathing heavily again.   
“Turn left,” Beca said after they’d passed three more offices and reached the end of the crosswise corridor. Aubrey’s office was to the right. Beca’s original plan had been to take Aubrey one more time, bent over her own desk, but she was so damn horny that she decided to skip that bit. Being fucked doggy-style in the middle of the corridor would have to do as a memory. Off to the left, past another handful of offices, was the reception. She started hitting harder, hoping to get Aubrey to move faster. To some degree, it worked. Until Aubrey noticed where they were headed. She stopped.  
“That’s the reception, mistress,” she said.  
“I know,” Beca said. “Did I tell you to stop?”  
Aubrey took another reluctant awkward step forward.  
“It has large glass doors, mistress,” she said.  
Beca gave her a hard lash to the inside of the thigh.  
“So?” she said.  
“Nothing, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
She got moving again. One knee, the other knee, both hands together, repeat. Beca returned to regular medium-hard lashes. She did understand Aubrey’s worry. They would be quite visible from the hallway outside the office doors. But they were on the twelfth floor of an office building, late on a Friday night. The chance that someone would walk by was nearly non-existent. And if someone did, well, they’d get some entertainment.  
“All right, stop,” she said when Aubrey was right between the entrance doors and the reception desk. The desk itself was a tall, deep blue thing with the law firm’s name in lit-from-behind letters on the front. On one side of it was a huge vase with dried flowers in it, on the other a large aquarium. And, below the aquarium, two low leather-padded stools.  
“Drag one of those over here,” Beca said, nodding at the stools.   
“You may stand up,” she added when Aubrey started crawling there on her knees. “Put it against the desk, under the gap in the name.”  
While Aubrey moved it into place, Beca removed the strap-on harness and detached the dildo from it.   
“It’s in place, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
“Good,” Beca said. “Here, hold this.”  
She gave Aubrey the dildo, then put her hands on her shoulders.  
“I want you to use that and your mouth to make me come,” Beca said.  
She pulled Aubrey down and kissed her, slowly and deeply.  
“The better you do, the sooner you get to leave here,” she said when she’d kissed her fill.  
Aubrey licked her lips nervously, then got down on her knees in front of Beca. She leaned forward, clearly aiming for Beca’s crotch with her face.  
“No, not yet,” Beca said.  
She sat down on the stool, leaning on the reception desk. The blue light from the name sign played over her corset and naked skin. She spread her legs, inviting Aubrey in. She didn’t need to give any more orders. Seconds after she got in position, a warm tongue parted her inner labia. Beca swallowed and closed her eyes. She was already painfully excited, almost at the point where Aubrey’s touch would’ve been too much to be pleasurable. But only almost. After a few seconds to get used to it, it felt wonderful. Not many breaths after that, her hips started twitching involuntarily, trying to get more sensation from Aubrey’s mouth. She was just about to grab hold of Aubrey’s hair and rub her face harder into her sex, when Aubrey preempted the action by slowly pushing the dildo inside her.  
“Oh fuck yes!” Beca gasped.  
A moment later she felt Aubrey suck on her clitoris. The combination became too much. Ecstasy swept uncontrollably through her, much, much sooner than she’d expected. She grabbed hold of Aubrey’s hair and held her down, even though her slave had shown no sign of stopping. The plastic phallus kept sliding in and out of her and Aubrey’s tongue kept caressing her most sensitive bundle of nerves while she twitched and screamed. Not until Beca relaxed and her death-grip on Aubrey’s blonde locks eased, did the other woman stop moving.  
Beca took a few moments to catch her breath. She’d obviously been far more turned on than she’d realized. Coming that hard that soon was not what she’d intended.  
“Good job,” she said. “I’ve changed my mind.”  
She caressed Aubrey’s wet-slick cheek.  
“Make me come one more time, then we go home,” she said.  
Without the slightest comment, Aubrey set to work fucking her again.

“So is Beca your mistress all the time now?” Chloe asked.  
She was sitting on the living room couch when Beca and Aubrey came home, textbooks spread all around her, a talk show on the radio and a rerun of _Friends_ on the TV. None of which Chloe seemed to be paying attention to. The question was the first thing she said when her girlfriends entered the room.  
“She is,” Aubrey said.  
“Oh, good,” Chloe said, standing up. “I guess. Is it good?”  
Aubrey smiled.  
“It’s good,” she said.  
Beca went and gave Chloe a hug.  
“Someone needs to keep that stubborn female from working herself to death,” she said.  
Chloe put one arm around Beca and held the other out toward Aubrey.  
“So it all worked out?” she said. “You’re both good?”  
Aubrey joined the embrace.  
“We’re great,” she said.   
“Good!” Chloe said. “I was a bit nervous.”  
Beca looked around at the room.  
“Really?” she said. “I never could have guessed.”  
Chloe let go of them for a moment, got the remote controls and turned off the radio and TV.  
“Well,” she said, “I worry about you two. You’re important to me. I want you to be happy.”  
“We’re good,” Beca said. “You can stop worrying.”  
“At least about that,” Aubrey said.  
For a little while they simply stood there, holding each other.   
“So, what now?” Chloe said, voice low.  
“Sleep,” Beca said. “I’m exhausted.”  
“Aw,” Chloe said. “I’m kind of horny.”  
Beca laughed.  
“I’m really, really not,” she said. “And I’m pretty sure Aubrey isn’t either.”  
“Not really,” Aubrey said.  
“Can’t you just tell her to make love to me?” Chloe said.  
“I can,” Beca said. “But I’m supposed to take care of her, remember? You’ll have to wait until morning. Or start out on your own and hope one or both of us gets into it.”  
“Hm”, Chloe said.  
She let go of her girlfriends and slowly pulled off her oversized t-shirt, leaving her wearing nothing but panties. She arched her back slightly to emphasize her bare breasts.  
“I think I’ll do that,” she said.  
She headed for the bedroom, throwing a sultry look over her shoulder as she walked away from Beca and Aubrey.  
“Um, mistress?” Aubrey said after Chloe had vanished from view.  
“Yes?” Beca said.  
“May I go join her?”  
Beca blinked.  
“Seriously?” she said. “After what we did earlier you want _more_ sex?”  
Aubrey squirmed a little.  
“She’s really beautiful,” she said.  
“Well, can’t argue there,” Beca said. “OK, new rule. As long as it doesn’t collide with any other orders I’ve given you, you can have sex with Chloe any time the two of you like.”  
Aubrey smiled.  
“Thank you,” she said. “Can I…?”  
She made a motion toward the bedroom door.  
Beca smiled back.  
“Yes, go,” she said. “And try to make a good show of it. I’ll be in there soon, I just need to get something to drink first.”

Beca took her time getting the drink. She got a bottle of water from the fridge. Cleaned a glass to drink from. Sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the window while she sipped the water. She could clearly hear giggles and moans coming from the bedroom. It gave her a warm feeling inside. For far from the first or last time, she wondered how she’d gotten lucky enough to end up with those two women. Sure, it wasn’t an ordinary sort of relationship, but then she’d never been able to see how she’d be happy in one of those. To her own continuing surprise, she was happy now.  
She finished her water, put away the glass and went to join her slave and her girlfriend.

  



End file.
